If I Can Turn Back Time
by viciousviolet
Summary: Bella dies when she gave birth to nessie but Fate herself gives bella a second chance at life who will she choose this time? and is there a secert about bella that not even she knows. Come on this journey with bella has she changes her future and learns more about herself than anyone ever knew.Will bella win this time or will something get in the way ? read and see
1. Second chance

This is my first fanfic so please try to be kind and I don't have a beta so I'm so sorry for any mistakes. I don't own twilight just most of this plot so enjoy I hope.

* * *

{Bella's Pov}

The pain was excruciating like millions of pieces of glass tearing me from the inside out. Then I was swallowed by thick blackness I knew it was not death yet it felt more like I was in blanket that wrapped around and blocked everything out. In it I felt cold, alone, weak, and lost because at that moment I realized that marry Edward and everything else Edward related in my life. It was not healthy though I may not regret having my daughter I do regret never given Jake a chance .Given us a chance when we kissed on that cliff last year I saw a different future I was laughing as I walked through the back door and on to the patio with a tray of lemonade in both my hands resting on my very pregnant belly .

The pack, imprints and other family members were in Jake's and my back yard joking and playing. Jacob was chasing two adorable 4-year-old boys with sun-kissed skin, Jacobs's hair and beautiful brown eyes. Everyone looked so happy I looked be on happy so why am I here fighting to live and not living that life because I was blind, naïve, and stupid. But I couldn't leave without Jake knowing this ,I can't die before I tell him I love him even though he knows but he needs to know that the love I have for him was enough it was more than enough and so much more than my love for Edward. So I fought against the thick blackness and fought thinking of Jacob the whole time than finally I broke through I felt numb but peaceful .

I knew that it was over that my baby was born and that death was slowly approaching creeping through my veins until it stole my last breath. The last beat to my heart. I knew Jake was there holding my hand it felt nice the room was quiet and somehow I knew Alice saw what I finally come to my senses about how I truly felt . Edward was probably hurt but now that didn't matter only Jake did. "Jake his name barely a whisper fell from my lips, I you love so much more than what I ever \ to truly wanted to admit and even though it's too late and I'm not going to make I want you to know that I made the biggest mistake of my life never given you chance. Never showing how much I wanted to be in your arms at night and wake up every morning to your smile that light up brighter than the sun, I say looking Jake in the eye letting all the love I have for him shined through them".

There is so much more I want to say but I know I don't have the time so I relish in the warmth Jacob brings. Silent tears slip down my face .Jake was crying has he cradled my head in his hand wiping away my tears He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. Death rushed over me to fast I wanted to scream for it to give me a little more time with Jake but the dark tunnel didn't listen I heard a Jake say I love you to My bells My angel then life was gone. Moments later I felt the soft rays of sun warm my skin Opening my eyes I was back on the cliff but there was a woman her brown hair long and wavy and white orchids weaved through. She was wearing a white dress that had flower around the waist cover the skin that showed where her shirt and skirt did not connect. On her face was Tattoo it as if it started at the top of her head down the side of her face and father it went.

"Where am I, I asked" looking at the strange woman. "You my dear Bella are in the middle not quit a place that is right in the middle of heaven and earth", was her answer. "Why am I here? I asked confused in why was not in heaven. The woman Laughed she sound like a waterfall and the soft rustle of leaves. "Because your story tugs at my heart I my dear am Fate or destiny if you will." "I'm going to give you a second chance at life or a redo, she said getting up and walking to me. I was quite waiting for her to say more praying this real. "No one ever gets a second chance at life only special cases but if you mess up again my dear young one. I will not do this again so choice wisely one path or another, love or tragedy only we can fix the mess you made. I will help along the way good luck giovane dea . { young goddess}

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this is my first fanfic to please try not to be so harsh if people really like this then i will continue.


	2. Time for change

**Ok so many people liked my story so I going to continue with it I really hope you all enjoy I still do not own twilight even though I wish I did much love to all the fanfic fans out there**

* * *

I shot out of bed covered in sweat and breathing hard running my fingers through hair. Looking at the clock that read 8:30 am swinging both my legs over the bed I got up shaking my head trying to make sense of the weird dream I had ….. Then the world stopped and everything came crashing like waves against the rocks in my brain I fell to my knees silent cries of pain and joy ripping through my body. I was a hurricane of emotions and wild thoughts .I cried for all the pain I put Jake through, I cried for my parents I was going to leave them to wonder forever what happen to me why I never came back home. Was I ready to throw it all away and for what Edward, never will I make that mistake again.

Lastly I cried for fate had finally turned in my favor and was giving me a second chance to make it all right and I was so grateful no words will every describe how grateful I am. I looked around me and notice that this was not Charlie's house but my mom's I was back in phoenix so I haven't even been to forks yet I turned back to my room and looked at the calendar it was 2 weeks before Christmas and 3 months before my move to forks. 3 months could I wait that long what if I moved to forks early, can I? Where is fate when you need her, I thought. After a very nice hot shower I was dress and was eating breakfast when Phil and my mother came in to kitchen we exchanged good mornings and small talked through breakfast.

I really wanted to ask her if I could go live with dad but it was so early I didn't want to mess up my chances in the middle of my inner battle a voice in my head spoke "Follow your instincts Giovane Dea they will always lead in the right direction" and as quickly as it came it was gone but I knew it was fate. "Mom I want to move in with dad" I said with a slight smile on my face hoping she'll say yes. After a long talk and a lot if convincing we decided to surprise Charlie this Christmas. I thanked my mom hugging her before I ran to my room and started to pack. But I stopped half way and decided I wanted a whole new look to go with a new me. "Mom let's go shopping, I want a whole new look cause I feel its time I change." I said and kind of asked. Rene's face lit up with joy and mischiefs. She grabbed the cars keys and dragged me out the door practically squealing about Mother and Daughter bonding.

Shaking my head and smiling I followed her out the door and locked it. We drove to mall laughing and talking like this was just something we did every day. I felt content or at peace one or the other in other words I was happy. When we got to the mall we went into every store buying and trying on everything it was so amazing and fun. By the time we were done there was almost no room in the car and my feet were killing me. "So what you want to move with your dad?" Mom asked me. "I just really wanted to reconnect with dad and old friends plus I think you and Phil could use some real alone time" I said truthfully. "Well then how about we make your last week's here perfect!" Mom said with a big smile. That night we order pizza and watch all our movies.

Around 2:00am I fell asleep with the biggest smile ever I was just so happy. The next couple days were wonderful me and my mother became so close over the last 2 weeks. That I was really sad to go but I had to and I was really excited to see dad and Jacob especially Jake. After a lot of hugs from mom and Phil who got home 4 days ago, and promises to call and email as much as I could I got on the plane to Forks. The next step to my real forever. I just knew that the road ahead of me was more than just bumpy but very dangerous too.

* * *

**Forks 2 weeks before Christmas and an hour after Bella's flight landed**

Cold white fluffiness fell from gray wall that forks called a sky and it was beautiful .Christmas lights light up every street and house I couldn't wait to see Charlie's face when I showed up 3 months early than planned. As the taxi pulled on Charlie's street I began to feel so happy and giddy like a young child on Christmas morning. I paid the taxi driver and ran as fast as I could with all the luggage I had and hoping I wouldn't fall on my ass.

I prayed to fate that I didn't tuck things up this time and thank her and whoever else for given me a second chance. I knocked on the door and began to feel nervous not about moving here but what if I see Edward and it all happens again. I stomped the brakes on that train of thinking before I could worry myself .Me and Eddie boy will never ever get another chance that ship sail long ago along with any feeling I had for that boy. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Charlie standing there staring at me.

"Bella, dad said in shock and happiness before pulling me in the house and into a hug I've missed you so much sweetie. I held my dad tighter mental slapping myself for leaving Charlie in my past life .For making him put up and worry over zombie Bella just because I was too weak to deal with a broken heart. "Merry Christmas dad, I said. Charlie pulled back and looked at me one of his rare but trade mark Charlie smiles. "A merry Christmas it will be, Jacob will be so happy to see you", dad said. While helping me bring in all my stuff and take up stairs. My room was not all the way done and that's great because I want to decorate in a completely different way.

Which is a plus has now I can do whatever to it ,so tomorrow I'm going to go grocery shopping and pick something's up for my room. This time I'm going to form a better relationship with my dad than last time. Charlie ordered pizza that night and we watched a movie and talked about what I missed after I stop coming in the summers. That night I felt at peace with myself and I knew this time things will be better. But I got the feeling this was not going to be easy. Knowing me something was beyond to happen but this time I'm ready. Stronger and smarter I am not and will not be that shy, confused, and easily manipulated weak girl ever one knew. Forks is in for the shock of their lives let's just say Mom and me got a little carried away with the new Bella look.

* * *

**I'm very sorry for the long wait and I don't know if this was the best ending to chapter 2 but it was getting long so I hope you enjoyed please update . I love hearing what you got to say.**


	3. We meet again

Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I'm new to this and I'm just so nervous about what people will think. I still don't own twilight and still wishing I did. I really hope you like it. I don't have a beta reader and I really need one that I can trust so please if someone would like to be my beta please PM me thank you.

* * *

I awoke to the quite sounds of my dad snoring just down the wall and sun glaring through my dark purple lace curtains .Stretching and climbing out of bed I picked out an outfit and began my morning routine. After washing myself, brush my teeth, I comb through my knotted hair and blow dried it. I put on black lace boy shorts and matching bra I pulled on a dark purple cotton thermal Henley sweater that really made all my curves pop out with curvy dark fitted jeans and black UGG boots.

Topping of my outfit with silver accessories then put on a little make up before heading down stairs to eat. Charlie had already left for work and calling up the stairs to promise to be home early in time for us to go down to La push and surprise everyone. Charlie told them that he had a little surprise and for everyone to be at Billy's by 5 pm and for Harry to make his famous fish fry.

After eaten I made a grocery list and a list for my room my walls were a lovely Brinjal purple with a white term I really liked it. I wanted to make this time around feel more like a home I am going to do things differently started with matching my room to my personality. I was shy but daring and I could be spunky and quirky and I feel like it about time that I start acting like myself. I wanted my room to show all that I also I want my window fix so no one can get in without me knowing. I would talk to Charlie about getting that fixed later.

I did my dishes then grabbed my car keys, scarf, hat, and coat remember Forks+ winter = cold as hell! I headed out and I know your all like where's the old truck well mamma need a new pair of wheels to go with her look so I got a cute little black fiat 500 I mean those cars are just so cute.

Hoping in I turned on the radio turning it up because my favorite song I knew you were trouble by Taylor came on. I sang with the song as I set off for the grocery store.

Port Angeles was busting with active as mom rushed around in small shops get the last touches for the holiday. The streets were lite with bright Christmas lights and other festive decorations. I walk into the store and got everything we would need be for going to the check out. I was looking for the peanut butter crunch my favorite cereal when I crashed into a cart I began to apologize.

I look up to see Angela Webber she was apologizing to so we were both talking and then busted out laughing.

"Hi I am Angela Webber", she said sticking out her hand to shake mine.

"Isabella Swan the chief daughter but I like to go by Bella", I answered with a friendly smile on my face.

"Well Bella I hope you are ready for school because everyone is waiting to meet the Chief's daughter", she said rolling her eyes dramatically.

"It's going to be like throwing fresh meat at wild animals", she half joked and halved warn. We burst into laughter once more before her parents began to call.

"It was really nice to meet you Ang maybe we can do this again?" I asked

We put each other's number in our phones before heading different ways. I knew that Ang and I this time were going to be inseparable as time goes on and I was really happy about that plus I didn't even feel slightly guilty for so hurriedly replacing Alice. With that thought and a smile I finished my shopping and headed home.

**LATER THAT DAY**

I had put up the food and the finishing touches on my room which looked amazing. My white dresser and desk set had come while I was in the kitchen and the guy set it up. I put two small night stands on the side of my new queen sizes bed with a new purple comforted and grandma's old quilt folded neatly on the edge, a medium sizes bookshelf in the right corner and my desk by the window that looked over the front yard.

My window where Edward use to sneak through was going to turn into A circle top with extended leg the window that is circled at the top then long at the bottom . Then I am going to add a sitting bench to that and also get some new locks on it until then I'm going to set up a little trap that not even Edward will find to tell me if he is ever in my bedroom. With that all done I down stairs to make some desserts since sue probably already made all the sides.

I had just taken the second patch of chocolate cookies putting them in a container when Charlie walked.

"Bells it smells wonderful in here, but you know you didn't have to?" dad said reaching for a cookie I smacked his hand and shook my head at him.

"I know but I wanted to so hurry change so we can go". I slipped on my coat and checked myself in the mirror and I looked hot as hell. Not trying to sound big-headed but man did I upgrade. The ride to

Jake's house was filled with question about Dad and I's day's and how excited everyone was going to be when they all saw me.

In the back of my mine I was only truly worried about one person and I prayed to god that fate did not screw me over this time. As we pulled up I took a big breath to hold in all my excitement before I jumped out of my sit and through the hood of the car.

Before Charlie could knock on the door Harry had pulled it open and engulfed him in a true guy hug. When Harry pulled back and he noticed he pulled me into a hug to I hugged him back just as tight for the last time I saw this man who is like an uncle to me he was died.

Harry let me go and pulled us into the house announcing very loudly of my surprise arrival. I was pulled into big hugs around the small living even Leah pulled me into a hug. When I got to Jake I grabbed him crushed him to me relief flooded through my body when his arms wrapped around and he hugged me just as tight.

He let me go laughing "Missed you to Bells it's only been forever", he joked whole heartily. A HUGE smile spread across my face as I got a true look at my Jacob he was much taller than we meet the first time and slightly bigger to I was kind of confuse and slightly worried. But I shook at of those thought when Sue saw the cookies I was holding in my hand and ushered me into the kitchen.

We all joked and talked over dinner I told Sue she would have to teach me some of her secrets because dinner was wonderful. My cookies were a big hit and same who was dating Leah even came over to join the small family get together. All in all it was amazing.

As the dads and Seth watched the game Sam, Leah, Jake , And I went off toward first beach for a little well more like Sam and Leah went to do couple things and Jake and I found a nice log to sit on to chat.

"That was some welcome hug back there Bells", Jake said smiling at me. I nudged his shoulder playful before saying "A girl can't greet her first ever best friend properly", I teased. "First best friend?" Jake question in mock hurt. "I've been replace ?!" Jake put his hand over hurt pouted in the cutest puppy dog face. I bust out laughing punching Jake in playfully. Jake made a fake offence face before he sneaked attacked and began to tickle me like crazy.

"You make of fun of me Bells?" he smiled as I tried to swat his hands away. "N…N...No I'm not ok so stop Jake before I pee my pants" I said between laughs Tears formed in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Not until you say sorry ", he fake threaten

Never! I screamed

"Ok then I'll keep tickling you" Jake and my laughter filled the starry sky above and I finally surrender when I could take no more. We walked hand in hand back to the house my dad was waiting for us in the cruiser. I really didn't want to leave but I gave Jake one last hug and we made plans to meet again to go Christmas shopping together.

Charlie and I said goodnight to each other as soon as we walked into our home and went to bed. As I slipped under the warmth of my covers a smile so big it would out shine the sun spread across my face, but I was still a little worried about what I notice about Jacob early and made a mental note to ask Fate about in the morning.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait school is crazy and I had major writer blocks I hope I will have the next chapter up soon not really happy with this one but the are better chapters to come I promise


	4. Author's note

Hey my wonderful viewers yes I know you guys are going to be mad that this author's note and not a chapter which is almost done. I set up a poll for this story because I need your help on deciding on if Jacob should phrase before Sam and become alpha or keep Sam as alpha?


	5. Hope

I got some really awesome reviews so far and I'm really happy I hope everyone enjoys this story cause I'm really nervous this is my first real fanfic but I have many more ideas for story so until next time ( I do not own twilight)

* * *

** Chapter 4:Hope**

{Fate Pov}

I watched her from the starry night as the full lite moon race acrossed the sand and shine just above the heads of my sweet giovane dea and her Alpha. The young couples love shined even though they didn't know the love each.

Yes my giovane dea is here again to win his heart but she still does not just how far and deep their love is going to be. I watched as she left her love and sunk into the dreams of the perfect world there is were she was truly herself. Her true beauty shined through and her powers coursed through her veins like the blood that keeps her alive She was a true Alpha Female I am so proud of her . I kissed her softly on her head and whispered to her

Mi si imposta sulla linea di partenza con molti percorsi

da scegliere nella speranza di seguire quello che sarà

piombo a vostra tempeste premio soffierà fino a

quando non vi rientrano le cose pleaseing all'occhio si

macchia si è e solo voi che riscriverà la storia niente

sarà facile alcuni non così difficile ciò che è buono ciò

che è male in questo modo quel modo Striaght, destra

o sinistra questo è per voi a decidere ma grande

giovane su assicurarsi voi scelta è saggio per posso

solo aiutare tanto per questo è la tua vita

I looked upon the innocents that is my darling giovane dea and I hope with my guides but also with the guidness of herself that she will get her happy ever after.

And for your question I can not answer that is one for me to know and for you to find out sorry caro and with that I left my heavy heart and sadness for a reason I was not ready to reveal the truth.

* * *

{Bella Pov}

God everything is just going so well last night went way better than I could of hope or wished for. Jake is even more amazing than I remember from our life before.

When we were around each other there was a spark of electricty between us and when he touched me I felt warm and all( forbid that I ever say this out loud) giddy like a tucking school girl. With very dreamy sigh I snuggle into my bed thinking of Jake not ready just yet to move. Just as I was about to dose back off I remember that crazy dream from last night I mean Fate talked to me and then left. Plus she is leaving me in the dark about Jake but I know she just can't give all the answers. I have to figure this all out on my own make decisions for myself unlike before when I let Fuckward take all of my choices away.

My rage began to build inside me as I look back on my old life no words could describe the disgust I fell for letting any of that happen.

So with those happy thoughts I sarcastically thought. I got ready for my day with Jake now that put a smile on my face and a pep in my step .

As I did my morning stuff and picked out an outfit I put on my Slim fit purple jeans fitted jeans and a fitted cream T-shirt the sleeves stopped just above the elbow. A cute gray sweater and gray long Uggs with diamond studded earring.

I throw my hair up in a pony tail and put on some light make up that went with the out fit checking my self out in the mirror I couldn't help but smile.

Just as I was grabbing my purse and wallet my phone rang, " Hello".

"Hey bella it's Ang are you busy later ", she asked.

"I'm not for sure because I'm going christmas shopping with an old friend of mine ,Why?"

"O then never minded I wanted you to meet Jess but your busy" she about to hang up but I stopped her.

"what if you guys meet us later after we get down shopping I can call yall and we can eat somewhere and do something?"

" B that's awesome ok see you later" she exclaimed happily " O sorry Bella I could you B", she said timidly.

"No Ang it's ok I like it friends, have nickname for each other right" I replied. I could partically hear Ang's smile through my phone. Smiling to myself I hung up with a goodbye and see you later and went down stairs.

"Goodmoring Dad", I called over my shoulder on the way to the kitchen to Charlie who was sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper.

I put a pop tart in the toaster and poured some orange juice after my pop tart popped I sat at the table.

" You hanging out with Jake to day" Dad tried to sound nonchalant but the underline excitement was still there.

" Yes we're going christmas shopping then meet Ang and Jess for lunch", I answered waited for him to ask if I like jake. And trust me that did not take long nosy old man.

"So you and Jake…..?" heleft the question hanging.

Rolling my eyes at my dad " Look old man you and Billy will not try to play match maker so you to nosy fool will just have to wait and see." I said teasly getting up I playfully scold my father.

Who looked around innocently and point at himself saying, "Who me?". Laughing at my father I said goodbye and told him I would be home later before leaving to start my amazing day with Jake.

{Christmas Eve} (sorry for the time skip)

Charlie had decide to spend Christmas on the rez so we packed up all the presents and an over night bag into my car and the cruiser. All the food I was cooking was already at Jake's house and I was so excited. I have everything planned to perfection tonight we are going to make ginger bread cookies just like Sarah use to, then in the morning I'm making a giant Christmas Breakfast for the Swans, Blacks, and Clearwater. Sue and I are going to cook Christmas dinner everything was just prefect well almost it's been exactly 2 weeks and I know Jake's is starting to notice that I like him than more than just a friend.

I remember in our old lives Jake and I were sitting in our special spot on first beach a week before the battle and he was again tring to get me to listen to reason that me and himm were meant to be.

When he told that I have been the one for him since we first truly met he was three and I was five. He told me I was wearing a yellow sundress and we were playing on first beach when I tripped over a piece of drift wood and cut my knee. Jake helped me back to Sarah and helped her take care of me even though it was just a little cut. I was ok but he helped me around the house and carried things for me and ,me being me of course complained even then about being taking care of .

He said that I said," I'm a big girl and older so I could take care of myself".

But he just laughed saying, "Sure Sure Bells" and keep taking care of me until Charlie and Billy came back. When I left and yes he helped me into car he had told his mom that he was going to marry me some day and we be happy with a family of our own.

He said she laugh and said, " Does Bella know that?"

He of course told her that I didn't know yet but it was fate.

I remember thinking how in the hell did he remember that would Edward every truly remember a small moment between us and not because of is super vampire memory but because it meant something special to him.

I smiled sweetly at the memory that was so bitter sweet it is so crazy how all of those time Jake tried to make me see what I see now that I was always so conflicted tetering on an edge I wanted the life Jake always painted in my mind if we were together but evertime I tried to make that final jump with Jake something stopped me. Like a force of ice dark cord wrapped around me holding me to Edward.

It wasn't until right at this moment I realised that it felt like something controlling me making me not do it and it was not my love for Edward. Thinking back there were so many times I felt so trap and that I wanted out but the weird feeling washed over me making do what he wanted and not what I wanted. Shocked at the resultion I just thought of I now of a theory but I won't know for sure until after break. I hope I will be able to find a dread filled deep within me like a cold fire what if I couldn't I thought as I got in my car and began the short drive to Lapush.

I doubted myself the whole ride when I remember what Fate told me in my dream last night I don't know how I knew what she was saying but it gave me some confident in myself but also made me nervous ans afraid that I might just let me and Jake down.

I pulled into the blacks drive way and all doubt and fears vanish when I so my Jake running up to my car. I opened my door and was picked up out of my sit into a warm bear no wolf huge his warmth wiping way the cold feeling that settled into my bones. I knew this christmas was going to be more than special but something better.

The world around me disappeared as Jake held me close there was no space between us not even air could slipp through. My Leggs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist holding me impossible closer to him and I began to get lost in the dark intense stare that held so much love for me. I hope my I eyes showed the same but of course reality reed it ugly head and like a cold bucket of water burst our small bubble.

" You want to put my daughter down or are you two going to stay like that all day it is very cold you know?" Charlie said a small amused smile on his face.

Jake quickly set me down a blush spreading under beautiful russet cheeks. I felt my cheeks heat up and knew that I was a lovely shade of red. Charlie walked away softly chuckling under his breath most likely going to gossip to Billy about what just happened.

" Well let me help me get this stuff in the house?" Jake shyly asked me as we grabbed things.

I grabbed the rest of the stuff and followed him into the house cursing Charlie under my breath for being an embarrassing parent and ruining a moment.

But also in the inside I was doing a crazy happy dance and was girder than a JB fan girl about to meet Justin Bieber himself. For I knew that this Jake returned my feeling I knew he liked me a lot if not loved me. Maybe not as much as I loved him but damn close he just a little more time because of the look in his eye early I just knew. I know it's not going to happen really fast and BAM! but we were almost there I did a small happy flip in mind just now.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter I feel like I didn't put enough detail and I'm not big on the ending but it's done please review I love to hear what you think. translation for what fate said to Bella I hope it is right and it is not a poem

I you set on the starting line with many paths to choose

Hoping to follow the one that will lead you to your prize

Storms will blow you until you fall

Things pleasing to the eye will taint

It is and only you who will rewrite the story

Nothing will be easy some not so hard

What is good what is bad

This way that way

straight, right, or left

This is for you to decide

But young great on make sure you choice is wise

For I can only help so much for this is your life


End file.
